


Something Blue

by traversingtwilight



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traversingtwilight/pseuds/traversingtwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unraveling, erasing, closing. The other side, being unmade... and how she called him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah… Wrote this piece of awesome for a friend, she said it was awesome so I’m putting it up here. Oneshot thing, not gonna write any more. But tell me what you think!

"Bye bye, Pond."

The Doctor opened his eyes to darkness. So... this was the other side of the crack? Just... nothing? That was... strangely fine with him. Nothing to worry about, no one to save... just a nice, relaxing float along in the blackness. The universe was safe and back the way it should be. Everybody... everybody was fine. Amy would remember them back into existence, the way that they should be. The universe the way it was supposed to be. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes again, letting the sadness and pain drift away into the blackness. He was alright with this. He'd lived too long, seen too much... it was time for him to rest. He'd done his part, and now it was up to Amy.

Amy Pond. The Girl Who Waited. He knew her name... but he couldn't match the face to the name. Who...? Who was she? There was a garden, a smashed shed, and a house with too many rooms... Hadn't there been a little girl there? The flash of memory ended, replaced with a new one. A woman in a wedding dress. Fiery hair, fiery wit... But soon, she was gone too. A black haired woman, a hospital, walking out of the TARDIS... A blond girl on a beach, running down the street with a gun in her hands, on the beach again, sad, crying... As the tear fell down his cheek, the girl faded from his mind, taking the memories with her. Who had she been? Who were those people? They were... important. But why? Had he known them? Were they people that knew him? He couldn't put his finger on it.

The memories took him deeper and deeper into the darkness, and it got easier and easier to let them go. Back in the box, but not the same box... but it still was the box, just different on the inside. A different man, a different face, different friends in a different place... Who was that man? That man in that box? He wasn't... he couldn't remember. It was slipping away from him... He'd known that man before, all of them. All those different faces were familiar, but yet... somehow alien to him. Why was he seeing them? Who were they? He couldn't... It was all a blank. He had nothing. Who was he? Who were they? Why was he seeing them? His head hurt, his heart hurt, he was tired... He let the darkness take him, envelop him, and he shut himself off from everything.

"There's someone missing. Someone important, someone so, so important."

A girl's voice pierced the darkness. How long had it been since he'd heard anything? Years? Centuries? Millennia? He didn't know. He opened his eyes again, but it was still black. Who was that? Who was missing? Why could he hear her? The voice was... familiar. Images flashed through his mind. Fire red. Hazel eyes. A little girl and a grown woman. White dress. But no face. He lifted himself from the darkness' embrace, gaining a bit more clarity. Who was this girl, and why was she missing someone? He felt like he knew her... But why? Her voice... he wanted to hear it again. It was the only sound in the darkness, and without it... he feared he'd be lost.

"When I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend. The Raggedy Doctor. My Raggedy Doctor. But he wasn’t imaginary… he was real."

A garden and a shed, a blue box and a raggedy man, a house with too many rooms... and a girl who dreamed of the stars. There was someone missing, she'd said. Where was the blue box now? The little girl was waiting for it. Why didn't it come back? He'd promised her five minutes. Five minutes. Why didn't he come back? Who was... he? The raggedy man, the little girl's Raggedy Doctor... Why didn't he come back for her? She was so alone... Alone in that house with too many rooms. She'd packed all of her things up into her little suitcase and waited for him. She'd waited all night. Why hadn't he come back? Who was the girl? And who was talking to him? He had to hear her. There was something... something he was missing. Something he needed to hear.

"I remember you! I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home too!"

She remembered. Why couldn't he? It was right there, he could practically touch it... but he couldn't grasp it. What was wrong? He knew her. He had to. She was important. Whoever was missing was important. Her Raggedy Doctor was important. Important to her, and she was the one calling all the shots. If she wanted him there, he'd be there. But he wasn't there yet. He'd disappeared into the silence of the times that never came, into the darkness of the lost. Was that were he was now? Was he somewhere in this great darkness, lost to the girl with the fiery red hair and the fire in her eyes that surpassed anything he'd ever seen? Wait... He knew her. He had a face. He could see her... Fire red. Hazel eyes. White dress. A little girl and a grown woman at the same time, floating above him in the darkness. He reached for her, but the darkness pulled him back. He cried out and thrashed against its grip, but it was too strong. He couldn't reach her. If only he had a name! A name!

"Raggedy man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!"

The wedding. Her wedding. The night before her wedding. He'd taken her away with him on the night before her wedding. They'd saved the world together, and he'd taken her with him. Hundreds of years into the future, decades into the past. An alien planet with a mysterious woman and a deadly enemy. The girl's fiancee, vampires, Venice. Stuck in the box with two dangers, flipping between each one as they fell asleep. An underground city, sapien and reptilia, fiancee gunned down in cold blood. Erased out of existence, paintings, the girl's face as he told her that he'd keep soldiering on, like she was. Another man, another friend, keys to a home that he'd never return to. A box, a cage, a perfect prison, set into motion by everything that ever hated him. The box was burning, keeping the planet warm, flying the prison box into the explosion, rebooting the universe...

And he remembered.

"Amy."

The woman above him smiled and reached out her hand, driving the darkness away as she spoke to him.

"I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That’s why you told me the story — the brand-new, ancient blue box. Oh, clever. Very clever."

The Doctor reached up for her hand, fighting against the darkness that still had its hold on him. "Amy!" he cried, straining himself. He couldn't reach her! No! He had to! She was calling him, she needed him! She finally remembered him, and he couldn't not answer her. She was bathed in a white glow, the light spreading out and holding the darkness off, but it wouldn't relinquish him so easily. "Amy!" he shouted again, drawing the last syllable out in an anguished cry as he finally broke free of the darkness and threw himself into the light. Her light. He threw his arms around her, not wanting to ever let her go again. He was her Doctor. Her Raggedy Doctor. And she was his Amelia Pond, the Girl Who Waited. He looked up at her face and realized that she was crying. He wiped away her tears and smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"Amy, what is it?"

"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue."


End file.
